


Time

by norgbelulah



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would just take time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written early in S4, for dmacabre who prompted it on my journal.

Olivia knew it would just take time. After every case she asked him, "Want a drink?" "A bite to eat?" "Let's get pizza if we're both working late."

Finally he caved on the pizza and they smiled and sipped cokes and he got her to laugh about something Broyles said, which she hadn't been expecting at all and knew was a miracle unto itself.

Peter knew it would just take time.

He tried to catch her eyes when she helped Walter in and out of his cell, when she asked him questions about a case. He tried to smile at her, even when she wasn't looking. He tried to talk to her about something other than work.

The first time he succeeded, he'd said something off-hand about Agent Lee's glasses.

"They kind of grow on you," she'd shrugged with her reluctant smile.

Lincoln knew it would just take time.

He'd gotten special permission for extra time with him, interrogation time, the request had said. Really, he was just curious.

"How was it different for you?" He'd ask him. "How long were you estranged from your father?" "How did you come to Fringe division?" "How did Olivia?"

But Lincoln wouldn't ever receive a straight answer. He'd get little snippets, things about his mother, or Green Lantern, or sensory deprivation tanks. It was only when he said something in passing about Dana Grey that Lincoln realized, "You've met me. Before. How?"

"We worked a case together," Peter had smiled, and actually told the story.

Like everything else here, it sounded impossible and just like the truth.

When he told Olivia she was just outside Peter's door. she met his eyes and smiled for the first time at him and Peter smiled back, matching Lincoln's in satisfaction and flair.

All it took was time.


End file.
